


Lemon Balm

by sluthyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Creampie, Cute Ending, Doctor/Patient, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthyuck/pseuds/sluthyuck
Summary: Where Alphas are supposed to get their monthly check up for their knots and Jeno knows he can't keep rescheduling just because he's a little nervous going to a trip down to the doctor's office. Maybe a cute doctor by the name of Lee Donghyuck will ease his fears.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 12
Kudos: 476
Collections: Neo got back





	Lemon Balm

Jeno's leg shook anxiously as he leaned on his palms that were prompt up on his thighs in the waiting room. He occasionally glanced at other alphas who looked relaxed - as if they weren't worried about getting a handjob from a random stranger. If anything, they looked happy to be here. He felt like throwing up in the middle of the waiting room, knowing he was going to get forced to knot. Knotting was terrible when it wasn't in an omega's tight heat. He was worried about the results. Would this deem him as a bad alpha? Would his knot be considered pathetic and worthless? (Though, he knew he wasn't a worthless alpha. His knot was just massive that it scared omegas and betas away. Even alphas were intimidated by it.)

From what he heard from his friend, Jaemin, these appointments were fun? He still didn't see the fun in going to the doctors office.

All in all, he was intimidated by these appointments. He kept pushing the date further and further away until he had the courage to go. He wasn't exactly keen on the idea of having a doctor, a stranger, touch his cock. He wondered if the doctor was younger or older than him. Were their hands soft? Small? He knows that knot doctors tended to be typically omegas and betas. He liked his privacy but it was necessary to get his check up.

"Lee Jeno?" A beta nurse called up.

Jeno quickly shot up to follow the lanky beta, his hands stuffed in his jeans. His palms were moist and sweaty from his nerves. He was forced to get his weight, blood pressure and height checked out. It was a fast process. The beta did seem tired after all and seemed to want to leave as soon as possible. He was then led to a small room that was plain white and clean. He wrinkled his nose at the familiar scent of hospital, clicking his tongue in distaste.

"Please remove your clothes so that you can be ready for the treatment. Dr. Lee will be right with you soon" The beta, Renjun, stated before closing the door.

With that, Jeno was left alone in the mini hell. He sighed as he removed his clothing, stepping out of his joggers. He didn't find it necessary to wear underwear because well.. He is getting his knot checked after all. It was just pointless to wear some and it was just faster for him to undress. He carefully folded his clothes and set them aside on the bed.

He wasn't sure what position to be in. Should be laying down on his side with his leg propped up, casually? Already flat on the mattress with his cock in his hands? Where the hell should he put his hands? Covering his dick like a prepubescent teen?

His head snapped towards the door after he heard it click open and flushed to see his doctor. He covered his dick with his hands like a prepubescent teen. He awkwardly stood in the room after fumbling around like an idiot. It wasn't exactly his proudest moment.

He was surprised to see that his doctor was fairly young and very attractive. He was beautiful and breathtaking. He was an omega too.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Lee." Donghyuck introduced himself.

"H-Hi.. I'm Jeno." Jeno squeaked.

Donghyuck smiled at the embarrassed alpha and tilted his head to the side. Somehow, that movement made the omega seem much more cuter.

"Mr. Lee, you don't have to cover up!" Donghyuck laughed.

Holy shit, his dick just twitched from the pretty laugh.

"R-Right.." Jeno muttered."Please call me Jeno. Mr. Lee is a little too formal for me."

"There's no need to be embarrassed. It's just the human body." The omega stated softly. "Jeno? Okay, then please call me Donghyuck!"

Right.. Just the human body. Jeno hesitantly removed his hands from his dick and let his arms fall to his side. His fingers twitched and he gently clenched his fists as he stood naked in front of the omega.

Donghyuck's eyes widened at the sight of Jeno's knot, fingers squeezing Jeno's fat cock. He is so... so fucking big. So fucking hard. His massive cock is long, and thick, and every inch is the most stunning shade of pink, bulging with veins that Donghyuck is dying to lick. It's absolutely perfect.

Jeno stared at Donghyuck with a nervous expression as he observed the way the omega stared at his dick with an entranced look. Was something wrong?

"Donghyuck.." Jeno coughed awkwardly.

The sound of Jeno's deep voice snapped Donghyuck out of his trance, immediately blushing.

"R-Right.. Sorry. So the process… You have three choices: penetrating a fleshlight, handjob, or a blowjob."

 _'Or you could just fuck me,'_ Donghyuck thought lewdly.

It wasn't against the rules for knot and rut doctors to let alpha's fuck them. It was perfectly fine because they really need to see how well they knotted. Donghyuck knows that some of his coworkers let their patients fuck them. But Donghyuck never did because he wanted to find an alpha that he deemed worthy. Jeno happened to be that alpha. He was too shy to tell him the fourth option.

He had a choice of three options and frankly he only liked two of them. He hadn't used a fleshlight since he was in middle school so no he isn't going to fucking use a goddamn fake pussy. He quickly glanced down at Donghyuck's hands. They were small and they looked pretty soft. Would his hands even be able to wrap around his cock? He doubted it and the image of his doctor's tiny hands barely being able to fully wrap around him made his cock twitch.

His eyes trailed up to his face to take a quick look at the omega's lips and fuck. His lips were just so pretty.. (he exemplifies the true meaning of pretty and perfect and perhaps the ideal omega/mate that Jeno had been looking for). They were just so plump and pink. He couldn't help but imagine those pretty lips wrapped around his cock, fucking his throat. The hot, moist cavern sucking him dry and used as a substitute. His cock throbbed at his options, fingers becoming clammy, knowing he was getting hard.

"Blowjob, please." Jeno stated.

Donghyuck's eyes twinkled with satisfaction and if Jeno wasn't so caught up in his head thinking about fucking his doctor, he'd probably coo at his cuteness. The omega quickly slipped off his coat and set it aside while removing his scrubs. Jeno swallowed thickly as his eyes trailed over his unblemished, golden skin. His eyes unconsciously looked at his neck to see if he was mated and no he wasn't. Thank god.

"The only reason I'm removing my scrubs is because I don't want to get dirty and I know seeing an omega's body helps too with getting hard." Donghyuck explained with a shy smile. Jeno nodded in understanding and agreement because it did help him get him hard. His cock was hard and flat against his abs, throbbing.

Donghyuck stared at his groin, flushing at how hard the alpha already was. Mouth already watering as a pearl colored orb oozed out of the bulbous head. He licked his lips unconsciously and immediately went on his knees, leaning his head forward to give his cock a teasing swipe of his tongue.

Jeno inhaled heavily as his doctor was kneeling between his legs. The position they were in reminded him of a bad porno on Pornhub. He would've laughed or been a little embarrassed if he wasn't in the middle of getting a blowjob.

Donghyuck gawked at his gorgeous cock, lost in his lewd thoughts, fazed and unable to speak. His cock was just so gorgeous. He's been with multiple alphas and seen their cocks but Jeno's… It was godly. Fuck, did he want to get fucked by it.

His hand reached up to wrap themselves around the thick phallus, aweing at the fact that his hand could barely even wrap around his cock fully. He looked up at the alpha who only stared back with dark hooded eyes. Donghyuck blushed even more and looked away to pump his cock. Jeno's breath hitched slightly, cock twitching in the omega's hand. They were so soft and small. He felt like he was in heaven with his cock being pumped by warm, soft hands.

"Shit.." Jeno muttered.

Donghyuck leaned forward and took the tip, gently sucking and swirling his tongue over the tip to lap up his precum. Jeno released a quiet grunt and unconsciously gripped his fist. He lowered his head down with his lips wrapped around his cock, bobbing and sucking his cock eagerly. His cock was salty and huge and in simple words perfect that Donghyuck couldn't help but drool around him. Jeno clenched his eyes shut as he released a quiet, deep moan while tilting his head back.

He takes the entirety of Jeno's cock into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he bobs his head eagerly, letting the tip hit the back of his throat. He didn't have a gag reflex something that he was somewhat proud of. What the fuck… This was the hottest blowjob he's ever received.

"Fuck,” Jeno groans, as he feels his cock hit the very back of Donghyuck's throat. He slowly rises from his cock until the tip exits his mouth. His wet, swollen lips caress every inch of the alpha's groin, tongue flicking on the underside of his cock.

"You can fuck my mouth if you please. Go ahead and be rough" Donghyuck smiled, eager to please the alpha like a good omega.

Jeno stared down at the omega, noticing his lust glazed eyes that were pleading him to fuck his throat. He wanted him to use his throat as his own personal fuck hole. And use his throat as his own personal fuck hole, he will.

What a fucking slut.

It didn't take long for Jeno to grab the back of Donghyuck's head, nudging his cock against the pink lips while staining his pretty lips with precum. The omega immediately opened his mouth and let the fat cock slip into his mouth with flushed cheeks. Jeno starts to rock his hips into his mouth, forcing more of his fat cock down the omega's warm throat. He's so big that sometimes it cuts Donghyuck's air. He clenched his thighs as slick began to pour out of his hole, moaning loudly with Jeno's cock slamming in and out of his mouth.

"Fuck, you look so pretty on your knees taking my fucking cock like a good little omega whore." Jeno growled, fingers clenching onto the brown locks, forcing him to take more of his cock.

The warmth in Donghyuck's stomach grew as large amounts of slick poured out onto the clean floor. He's so horny and hard just from Jeno's scent, ragged breathing, taste, and the tight hold he had on his hair. He trembled and whined, hollowing his cheeks as he takes Jeno's cock. He was a good omega. Good omegas should always be willing to get on their knees and suck their precious alphas off.

"Look at you… Desperately trying to suck my cock just to have a taste of my cum. You're a fucking whore. You really want my cock that badly?"

Donghyuck makes a strangled noise because he really does want his fucking cock, and Jeno groans. His long fingers only tighten in the brown locks, holding Donghyuck in place before he begins hammering into his throat. The way he forces the omega to take his cock is brutal and fast, Donghyuck's cheeks and nose sting from the way his sharp hips slam against them. Drool is seeping out the corners of his mouth down to chin and throat. Everything about this position was just dirty and sloppy that Donghyuck loved it. He feels used and absolutely disgusting with slick pouring out of him like a faucet, little cock jutting up.

"I'm gonna cum and you're gonna fucking swallow it all, got it?" Jeno ordered, gazing down at the omega with warning.

Donghyuck nodded as he salivated even more at the thought of finally being able to have a taste of his cum. Jeno cums down his throat muttering about how Donghyuck is such a good omega and a good fucking whore. His pelvis is smashed against the omega's pretty face as his cock throbs from the force of his orgasm. He could feel the warmth of the thick essence hitting the back of his throat as his cock shoots unnaturally large amounts of seed. It then comes rushing and filling his mouth and overloading his taste buds. He tasted so fucking good that Donghyuck wanted to have a taste everyday. He swallowed his cum eagerly around the still hard shaft, fingers unconsciously playing with his own pathetic cock.

Jeno's breaths began to even out and he releases a sigh as he pulled his cock from Donghyuck's mouth that was still sucking him off, earning him a disappointed whine. Donghyuck pouted and furrowed his eyebrows, wanting nothing more than to cry because he really, really wanted to keep getting his throat fucked and having Jeno's massive cock in his mouth. Can't the dumb alpha see how much Donghyuck wanted his cock? Forget about his fucking job. He'd much rather have Jeno's fat, massive cock somewhere in one of his holes, destroying and using his body however he pleased.

"Don't stop! You can continue fucking my throat and use me however you please but for the love of god, please fuck me!" Donghyuck cried out in frustration.

Jeno was taken aback at the statement but nonetheless nodded. Who was he to say no? He was an omega that Jeno truly wanted and desperately wanted to claim and fuck. He grabs Donghyuck's waist and forces him onto the bed on his back.

Jeno shoves two of his long fingers inside the omega's tight heat, slipping into his slick covered rim. Donghyuck hole was wet that fingering and prepping him was unnecessary. But still, Jeno liked having his omegas withering and trembling with pleasure just from a finger fuck. He wanted to overstimulate the omega and have him cry on his cock, whining with tears in his eyes as his massive cock stretches his tiny little hole apart. Call him a sadist if you want, Jeno just really likes having crybaby sluts falling apart on his cock.

Donghyuck is already out of it as he blanks out and focuses on the pleasure in his ass. His two fingers were so long and deep inside him, scissoring with speed. His body trembled as he released choked sobs and moans, wanting more of his fingers. He was just as good with his fingers. Donghyuck honestly might be a little in love with this alpha.

"You look so cute." Jeno cooed. "So fucking desperate for me to fuck you and fill you up. Bet you imagine every alpha that walks in to fuck you and make you feel good just like how i'm makig you feel."

Donghyuck squealed as Jeno removed his fingers and instead nudged his bulbous head against the rim, shoving his cock in not to gently. He had a tight grip on his waist and held him down as he forced his fat cock in the omega's hole. It burned despite how wet and slippery Donghyuck was. He whimpered and squirmed in the alphas hold, gasping and clenching down madly on the fat cock. His walls gripped him tightly and clung to his cock, not wanting to let go of the alpha cock.

Jeno pulls out and then shoves his cock back in, brutal and rude. His spine arches as moans began pouring out of him as white takes over his vision, pleasure taking over him. He releases a needy whine and a couple of pleads for Jeno to fuck him good and hard. Begging him to knot him and fuck his whole like his own personal fuck sleeve.

He absolutely loved how desperate Donghyuck was for him just from a blowjob. It was just so fucking cute seeing how he could make the omega into a disgusting mess of putty just from his cock and fingers. It made his cock throb and twitch, knowing how much the omega wanted him. He didn't expect the doctor to actually want him to fuck him.

"You're so pretty like this." Jeno mused, cursing as he hammered his cock back into the omega's heat.

Donghyuck crooned and purred underneath the alpha, thighs trembling and clenched around the male's waist. He was too good at this and knew how to fuck him. His cock reached places in many ways that Donghyuck could never reach with his dildos.

Jeno was never one to stay in the same position when he fucked. He pulled Donghyuck into his lap, holding the doctor in place and fucks into his leaking hole for several minutes. He flipped him onto his stomach, holding his hips up and fucks into him. Each position had Donghyuck in an earth shattering orgasm, leaving him shaken and crying. He let out choked , pleasured sobs as he gripped the the white sheets, clawing them.

"You're a dirty fucking whore. My pathetic bitch slut." Jeno growled into the omega's ear, teeth nipping his earlobe.

Donghyuck whined as he pushed his ass back to meet Jeno's thrusts. The way he slammed his hips against his was just so rough. His cock hit places that his past lovers never reached. Jeno's lips and teeth caressed his golden skin, marking him to show the world who he belonged to.

They've fucked standing with Jeno keeping him secured on his cock, arms forcing his thighs open. Donghyuck was sopping wet and his hole felt sloppy as unnatural amounts of slick dribbled out of him. His pathetic cock squirting out cum, dirtying his belly. Jeno had fucked him against the counter with so much force that he was sure his thighs were bruised. At some point he was forced on his knees on the cold floor, getting fucked and pounded by the tall alpha from behind. Now, Donghyuck was being carried to the bed as he cried from the overstimulation, arching his back as Jeno's teeth clenched down on his sensitive nipples.

"F-Fuck, please Jeno." He sobbed, arms giving out.

"You're body was made for me." Jeno purred, littering kisses over Donghyuck's back. His fingers gripped the omega's wide hips tightly, bruising the smooth skin. It was fairly intimate the way he pressed gentle kisses over his back up to his neck.

Donghyuck's body trembled in delight and he whined when the alpha's cock slammed into his special spot. His little hole twitched and clenched down with a vice grip on his fat cock. He clawed the hospital bed when he felt Jeno's cock swell, knowing full well the alpha was ready to knot him.

His knot was massive and Donghyuck squirmed but Jeno's tight grip on his hips kept in place. He let out loud whimpers as Jeno pistoned his cock.

"Gonna knot you." Jeno's breath was ragged, growling in the omega's ear. "Knot you and fill you up with all my cum."

Donghyuck's stomach burned with desire at the alpha's words, tears rolling down his cheeks as he released sobs. He really wants to get knotted by Jeno even if it'd stretch to the brim and hurt him. He's never felt so good and pleasured by someone let alone his patient. Donghyuck buried his face into the hospital bed, moaning and pushing his ass back to meet Jeno's thrusts.

"Pl-Please, alpha…" Donghyuck whimpered out. "Give me your knot. I can take it."

Jeno growled and pistons his cock inside Donghyuck with precision and speed. He was so wet that his knot had taken a while to latch onto him until it's finally at its full size, catching onto his rim, keeping the two locked in place. Donghyuck's eyes widened and squirms as he releases a squirt of cum, mouth hung open in a silent scream. Jeno buried his face into the omega's neck and groans, rutting his cock into the omega's hole as much as he could to give the doctor his fill. His cock throbbed violently through his orgasm, shooting and painting the omega's walls white. The lithe body only trembled uncontrollably as he felt so many things at once, body becoming limp. Jeno held him securely and positioned them in a much more comfortable position with Donghyuck on top of him.

Their bodies glistened with sweat from their fuck session, limbs tangled with each other on the rather small bed, panting. Donghyuck had his cheek laid upon Jeno's chest, fingers tracing over his skin. He was honestly exhausted and sleepy, wanting nothing more to lay in his actual bed and sleep with the alpha. Jeno's fingers caressed the omega's shoulder with his thumb as he stared blankly at the white ceiling.

"Do you do this with every alpha?" Jeno asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, no.." Donghyuck giggled. "I mean I can choose to do this but I don't."

"Then why did-"

"I thought your dick was pretty.."

"You thought my dick was pretty?" Jeno laughed.

"It's big! Omegas like big and pretty dicks! Your knot is massive so that's a bonus too!" Donghyuck blushed.

"So you're telling me that Omegas are size queens?" Jeno teased.

"Shut up! It isn't like that!" Donghyuck huffed. "We just.. How else are we going to orgasm if an alpha or beta's dick isn't even big?"

Jeno only laughed and nuzzled his face against the omega's neck, peppering soft kisses over the golden skin. Honestly, Donghyuck was so pretty and perfect. He isn't sure why he hasn't been claimed yet. He hopes no one is courting him now because he's very willing to show who really is the better alpha.

"Also… I just wanted an ideal alpha to knot me." Donghyuck murmured, pressing his nose into the alpha's neck.

"What? So does that mean.."Jeno pulled back with a surprised sound, staring at the omega who only smiled sheepishly.

"Surprise…? I mean, this really isn't the most romantic places to meet.. And I really am not a fan of fucking the first day but I made an exception for you." Donghyuck avoid Jeno's gaze with a shy expression.

He could kiss him. He really fucking could and he will. The alpha leaned down with his hand tilting the omega's chin, closing the gap between their faces to mold their lips together. Donghyuck's entire body went into a sensory overload, he could feel every touch of his. The way Jeno's hand crept up to the back of his head to lift his face closer to his to deepen their kiss, and the way his fingertips of his other hand that was placed on his waist tickled him lightly. He could feel every inch of Jeno's mouth exploring his. He could feel goosebumps rise on his nape as Donghyuck gently touched him faintly.

For what seemed to be forever in their little world, it came to a stop when a loud knock interrupted them.

"Donghyuck, hurry up. You have a meeting in thirty minutes." Renjun's voice outside the door was muffled but you could clearly hear the disgusted and annoyed tone.

"O-Oh! Okay, I'll be there soon!" Donghyuck replied, voice slightly higher.

The omega looked at Jeno with a sad pout and snaked his arms around the male's neck. He really wanted to stay longer… But he still had a job to do. Jeno sighed and laid his forehead against Donghyuck.

"I have to go." Donghyuck frowned.

"I know…" Jeno sighed, "Think my knot swelled down."

Jeno gently pulled his cock out, quietly grunting at the pleasurable throb. He looked down at Donghyuck's stretched hole that was leaking his cum. He smirked proudly, the alpha in him purring. The omega had released a quiet whine and timidly, closed his legs to hide the embarrassing, lewd position. He felt so full and Jeno's seed was just so warm.

"You came too much.." Donghyuck grumbled.

"You weren't complaining earlier when you swallowed or when I was fucking you. If anything you begged for it." Jeno pointed out and stood up in his naked glory.

"For medical purposes!" Donghyuck claimed, sitting up.

Donghyuck bit his lip at the sight of his muscular back and the brief flash of his still hard cock. Why isn't it going down? Goddamnit, if Donghyuck didn't have a meeting to go to he'd definitely would be devouring Jeno's cock whole. He whined in frustration as he watched Jeno shove on his sweats and shirt. He quickly took note of that alpha wasn't wearing any boxers.

"Going commando, I see."

"Didn't see much reason to wear my underwear if I was going to get undressed. Anyways, I like going commando."

Is he oversharing? Jeno studied the omega's face and only noticed he was blushing. He for sure knew he wasn't oversharing. Behind his message, he wanted Donghyuck to be his.

Jeno sent him an amused smile and grabbed the omega's clothing to hand it to him. Donghyuck muttered a quick thank you and quickly shoved on his scrubs despite the sticky mess between his thighs. It felt so gross but he had a meeting to go to. At the same time, he liked how Jeno's cum felt so he didn't really have much to complain about.

The two stood awkwardly in the white room and Jeno rubbed his nape with a shy smile. Donghyuck only stared at his chest and at the lovebites he littered over the pale skin.

"Well.." Both of them began, pausing to stare at each other.

"You can go first.." Jeno motioned him to talk.

"Well," Donghyuck cleared his throat, "Your knot definitely isn't subpar so you don't have to worry about that. In all honesty, it's perfect."

Jeno nodded, swallowing thickly as his anxiety of receiving bad news simmered down. But it wasn't something he wanted to hear from Donghyuck.

"And.. I was hoping we could get some dinner soon? Donghyuck stammered, trampling over his words as he played with his lith fingers.

"Dinner?" Jeno eyes widened.

"I-I mean we don't have to. This could just remain professional…" Donghyuck added, nervously chewing on his bottom lip.

"No! I mean… Yes, let's have dinner." Jeno shook his head, voice a little higher.

"Really? Okay, I'm free tonight?" Donghyuck blushed.

"I'm free too!" Jeno laughed.

"G-Great! It's a date then?" Donghyuck's eyes brightened as he clasped his fingers together.

"It's a date, yeah." Jeno nodded with a grin.

The pair were smiling with eyes twinkling at one another moving to hug each other. Jeno's muscular arms snaked their way around Donghyuck's waist, nose pressed into his neck. Donghyuck released giggles and wrapped his arms around Jeno's neck, pecking his cheek. The alpha pulled his head back and gently cupped the omega's cheek to kiss him.

When he kissed him it hit Donghyuck like a shot of whiskey, burning his face particularly his cheeks and warming him from the inside out with a hint of sweetness. He wanted more but he knew he couldn't and the voice in his head was urging him to hurry and leave to his meeting like a responsible adult. Immediately, Jeno pulled him close to him by his hips, suckinf on his bottom lip and sinking his teeth into it. Donghyuck let out a quiet moan into Jeno's mouth, stomach burning with desire. His lips were soft and practiced, his skin perfectly moisturized, his hands cradling Jeno's jaw.

It didn't take long for the annoyed beta to come in to interrupt the two. The couple pulled away reluctantly, sporting flushed cheeks and happy smiles.

"Alright, break it up you two. Donghyuck, remember you have a job to do." Renjun huffed.

Donghyuck pouted at the beta and stuck his tongue at him childishly before turning to Jeno, tugging on his collar. He pecked his lips once more, giggling as Jeno kissed him back.

"I really have to go.." Donghyuck said with a guilty tone.

"I know. It's okay, we'll see each other later today." Jeno sighed and nuzzled Donghyuck's nose. "I'll see you then. It'll be a couple of hours."

"Fine. I would walk you out but uhm.. my meeting."

"It's okay! I know the-"

"Goodbye! I'm sure he knows the way out, Donghyuck. And I'm sure you realize that the meeting is going to start soon. It's really crucial that you're there since you're our most important doctor." Renjun interrupted. "Anyways, you'll see each other after. So yes, leave. The both of you. Because I have to clean this mess since our cleaners are currently busy with the other rooms and are really understaffed today."

Donghyuck sent Jeno a sheepish smile and ushered him out before flipping Renjun off. They were best friends so it didn't bother him.

"So, I'll see you at 8?" Donghyuck said hopefully.

"Mhm, 8 pm. Which is in another seven hours." Jeno pouted. "I'll see you later, sweetheart."

Jeno leaned down to Donghyuck's height and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips which only fueled them into having a makeout session. It took them a while to just leave until Renjun came out and snapped at them. Finally, it was just the beta alone in the room after ushering the couple to leave their separate ways.

* * *

Renjun stared at the now unsanitary room with a wrinkled nose and disgusted look.There was so much cum on the bed and on the floor. Holy fuck, how much did he cum? He's seen the aftermath of doctors and their patients fuck session and there wasn't this much fucking cum. Not even his boyfriend, Jaemin, an alpha, came this fucking much. He looked at the walls and he shook his head, slipping on latex gloves.

"I don't get paid enough to do this shit." He grumbled as he began cleaning.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on here :)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sluthyuck?s=09)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksbussi)
> 
> [Vietnamese Translation](https://my.w.tt/69GSO4eWq5)
> 
> -Thank you nachangg_huff for the translation :) Please show them gratitude for working hard in translating.


End file.
